


There is no pleasure without pain

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [369]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Porn or not, Slash, a special kind of porn, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you relax? I’m doing it as fast as I can.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no pleasure without pain

“Hurry up!”

“Would you relax? I am doing it as fast as I can.”

“Do it faster.”

Sherlock crowded John against the kitchen counter and the edge dug painfully into John’s hip.

“Sherlock, I am serious. Step back or I will bite you.”

It was a sign of Sherlock’s need that he actually stepped back because usually when John threatened to bite, Sherlock welcomed that idea with abandon. John was a little bit disappointed but he focused back on the task at hand (so to speak).

Three minutes later both men were on the couch and Sherlock’s patience was clearly running thin since he seemed about to crawl into John’s lap.

“Come on! Comeoncomeoncomeon!”

“God, you are a menace.” John swallowed a chuckle.

Sherlock meanwhile was in heaven (albeit a slightly torturous one).

“Ooh. Ow. Mmmh. Ow ow ow. Mmh.” 

“This is so hot! Slow down!”

“I can’t. It’s too good. Ow!”

“Oh God, yes!”

Another three minutes later the plate looked as if someone had licked it clean (probably because Sherlock actually did) and both men leaned back with a content sigh. John shook his head.

“I can’t believe we finished the whole thing. This is an embarrassment!”

Sherlock carefully settled deeper into the sofa and patted his stomach.

“It’s merely proof that Mrs Hudson’s Christmas pudding is the best!”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'pudding'  
> This was basically what happened when Atlin Merrick and I finished a whole sponge pudding in under 5 minutes. :D


End file.
